


Shift

by kylogram



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Emo, M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:53:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kylogram/pseuds/kylogram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux is a man of few words and steady action, and that's why Kylo likes to peek into his head, where it's quiet except for guiding arrows that pave the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet for the [kink meme](http://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/3961.html?thread=9535865#cmt9535865).
> 
> I tried to write fluff but it's emo as fuck lmao. Enjoy!

Hux is a man of few words and steady action, and that's why Kylo likes to peek into his head, where it's quiet except for guiding arrows that pave the way.

Hux knows what to do, when to do it and how to do it. He doesn't hesitate and he doesn't apologize, he's not like Kylo.

Kylo wishes he was more like Hux - that he could put words to his sorrows, to his wants. He wishes he had clear guiding lights that tell him where to go and how fast. He wishes he had that precise hunger instead of the all-encompassing desperation he possesses. Like he's drowning. Like he'll starve.

Hux wants with firm hand and short strokes. He wants with pointed grunts and fast, rushed thrusts that leave Kylo full but not satisfied.

Hux is efficient and ruthless; Kylo is still not sure what the things he feels are called.

They push and pull and roll and shove - against the ground, and the walls, and into the bedroom. Hux sighs and scratches and leaves finger-marks all down Kylo's side that he bites with a laugh the next time. 

Kylo stares at him as if he is himself the star destroyer, not whatever miracle that was built first in his head. Hux looks at him as though he is just the flesh and blood that Kylo has always pretended not to have.

The first time they kiss, he cries. And Hux pretends he doesn't notice, but Kylo still goes quietly later that night and removes that single floating thought from the perfectly organized universe into the General's head. 

Kylo wishes he could dare to touch other thoughts, that he could look through them, find what Hux feels - know him. He wishes he could know how he wants him, how to make him want him more.

Kylo wishes he was more like Hux. Maybe then, he could want him less.


End file.
